


The Accidental Ex

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Drarry, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: After a huge fight with Draco, Harry stormed out of the house and went to the first person he could think of for help: Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from dereklickmyass on tumblr <3 (even tho it strayed far and far away from the idea, which I sincerely apologize for)

“Goodbye.” Harry slammed the door, taking a second to wait for the ringing to fade out, allowing his face to cool off a bit. Bring a bit of air back into his lungs, he didn’t dare look back at the door before throwing his small bag of items over his shoulder and apparating away.

The heat in his face lingered from the mini battle as he landed in front of the first place he could think of, Ginny’s house. It’s was a stupid thing to do, after all, there were so many other places he could of went- Ron and Hermione’s, Neville’s, or even just apologized and walk back into Draco and his house, but that doesn’t matter now. Ginny was the one person he could think of that could maybe knock some common sense into him and force him to go back, hopefully.

Harry walked up to the door, knocking on it a few times and waiting for a few seconds before Ginny’s familiar face appeared in front of him with the door open.

“Harry, wh-what are you doing here,” she asked, opening the door a little wider, making a casual invite for him to come in.

“I need your help.”

Ginny sighed, pulling her wand out of her pocket, sending two cups in the other room flying across the room and making a pot on the stove fill up with water and begin to boil.

“Come here.” Ginny walked over to the couch in the corner of the cozy room and patted the cushion next to her. The house was small but cozy and it served its purposes of housing Ginny while she waits for the next day she has to leave for Quidditch.

“What’s the problem?” she asked once Harry had finally taken a seat.

“Draco and I had a fight.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Is it the same kind of fight as the one you two had over what bread y’all should buy?”

“Hey, in our defense we were incredibly sleep deprived, which is why he would even think of buying brioche in the first place.”

“Fine, what is this new huge fight about.”

Harry sat for a second, tilting his head down in concentration. “I- I can’t remember.”

“Oh c’mon. You’re so riled up from this and you can’t even remember why?”

“Well, it was bad okay.” Harry humphed, half leaning half falling back more into the couch.

“Let’s just get you back to Draco so you can apologize.”

“Just… not yet, okay. I can’t go running back immediately after.”

“Merlin, you two are so dramatic. C’mon, follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m hungry and I don’t think you’re gonna be ready to go back home in the next few minutes so…”

“Fine,” Harry replied as he grabbed ahold of Ginny’s arm as the world turned around them, twisting into an alley next to a little muggle coffee shop, bringing back a few unwanted memories from the last time their arms intertwined this way.

Hurriedly, they rushed into the little place. There were only a few other people randomly placed around the room as a barista finished cleaning a few cups behind the counter.

Ginny walked up to the counter, stared at the faraway menu on the wall trying her hardest to not pretend that it was clearly slightly too small to be comfortably read, before ordering and paying for a chicken sandwich and two espressos. She grabbed an empty table in the corner and beckoned Harry over.

“What do you think Draco’s doing right now?” Harry asked, fidgeting with a napkin on the table.

“Probably regretting whatever made you leave.”

“What if he doesn’t regret it though, w-we’ve never fought like this before and I-“

“Look, if you’re this worried about Draco being fine, then he must be worried too.”

“Yea… yea, you’re right.”

Moments later, a server walked into the room with his plate balanced at his head level. He took one step out before spotting their table and walked right back into the kitchen. After what seemed like too long of a time, he returned, this time with an almost slower pace like he was dealing with a wild animal before hurriedly placing their food on the table and scurrying back.

This sheepishness from people wasn’t as rare as they wished it was, but nothing seemed too out of the ordinary (or their ordinary) for them. Just a regular fan who didn’t grow up with Harry visiting them whenever it was time to teach them about the war.

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“Go back and ask him yourself.”

“But-“

“Have you forgiven him?”

“Yea… of course.”

“Then chances are that he did too.”

“But what if he didn’t.”

“Look, how long have you two been dating?”

“Over a year.”

“And how long since you two wanted to snog each other.”

“A few years.” Ginny cast him a side eye as she finished off half her sandwich. “Fine, more than a few years.”

“Do you really think that he’ll throw that all out the window just because of one little fight that you can’t even remember.”

“Well, probably not.”

“I think you can remove the probably from that sentence. He’ll forgive you.”

Harry took a sip of his coffee, sticking his murdered napkin half underneath the little plate that came with it. “I’ll get him some chocolates just in case.”

“Throw in a few flowers too, those are always appreciated.” Ginny finished off her food and got up, pushing her chair in. “I should probably get going, Luna’s going to be home soon and she can definitely benefit from some chocolates after the week he’s had.”

“What happened?”

“Just some morons, nothing a good weekend with some books and chocolate can’t make better.”

“Well, tell her I said hi.”

“I will.” Ginny peaked over Harry’s shoulder as some light went off in the window. “Good luck, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pushed the chocolates into his other hand that already had the task to not to drop the flowers that were crammed between two of his fingers that were, honestly, not even trying to fall to their doom. 

Carefully he rang the bell to his -Draco’s?- house, which earned a spot on the list of weird feelings. After a few seconds, he could hear a few footsteps and a little mumbling before the door was cracked open.

Harry collected his breath before he pushed the rest of the door open with his shoulder.“Draco, I-” he began, immediately stopping in his words when he saw Draco covered up on millions of blankets on the couch with Pansy and Blaise stationed like guards on both sides of him. “... I’m so sorry.”

“Yea you should be.” Pansy barely lifted her head to stare down Harry, not taking her hand off of the top of the blanket pile.

“Could I maybe talk to him alone for a second?”

“Draco what do you say?” Blaise asked, pulling up a little bit of the blanket in front of Draco’s eyes, placing it back down when Draco grumbled our a small sure.

Pansy and Blaise simply got up, never taking their eyes off of Harry as they went into the kitchen, where they will still likely overhear everything they say.

“Draco I-“

“-No, no you’re not,” Draco said, tossing his blankets to the end of the couch, allowing him to sit up completely.

“I- I brought you some carnations and dark chocolate, your favorite combination.”

“Did you get some for Ginny too?” Draco spit back, leaning on his blankets, trying to keep his chin up and towards Harry.

“No, but... why would Ginny want flowers?”

“Stop being such an idiot. The whole world knows about you and Ginny!” Draco dug in his pile for a second before pulling out a newspaper and tossing it to Harry.

On the top, the words “The chosen one has chosen a new one!” Were sprawled out, with a picture of the two of them in the coffee shop moving underneath it.  _ That little snitch _ , Harry thought, making a mental note to never go back to that shop.

“You left for an hour and you’ve already hooked up with Ginny again.” The softness of Draco’s voice wasn’t helped much by the muffling abilities of the stack of blankets, but the utter defeat from his voice still managed to kick Harry right in the gut. 

“Draco… honey, it’s not like that, we’re not dating again.”

“Sure, sure. Just like you said you wouldn’t get that utterly disgusting ice cream again.”

The ice cream! Harry thought, that stupid little pint. “Like I said, I didn’t buy it.” He felt the stems of the flowers slightly break under his hand. Breath in, calm down. Before he could destroy perfectly good chocolate, Harry placed the two gifts on the table in the middle, wiping the excess moisture from the stems onto his shirt.

“Draco, I hate peanut butter ice cream just as much as you, there’s no reason I would ever deliberately put it in this house.”

Just then, a giant shriek echoed through the hallway, followed shortly after by a few bangs and the sight of a defeated man in what they could only assume was badly done, bright camouflage being lead into the room by a very proud Blaise and Pansy. 

“We found this guy listening in through near the kitchen window.” Pansy lead the guy to an empty chair as Draco swept his fingers over his hair and sat up, barely acknowledging his past condition. 

“Look,” the guy said, clutching the camera in his hand,” I was just doing my job, that’s all, just a simple job that I had to do, that wasn’t my fault, just my job.” He rambled on, slowly moving his vibrating hand over the top of the camera. “But you see the job-.”

“What job?” Harry cut in. 

“The er- job, yea, it just a simple little one, nothing too important.”

“Which is?” Harry pressed on.

“Just a journalist-.”

“Merlin’s beard,” Draco sighed, tossing the slightly damp newspaper across the table. “Those bastards.” Draco’s eyes flashed. “Do you know who made this?”

“That would,” the man sunk into his seat, “that would be me.”

“And why did you do that?” Draco asked, leaning forward, moving his hand slightly closer to the table where his wand sat waiting. 

“It wasn’t my plan, I was just doing my job, and it was a slow week, and I just thought I could cause a little bit of a ruckus for some views, cause it’s my job and I had to do my job-.”

“Cause a bit of ruckus?” Harry asked, reaching into his jacket.

“Just a little dispute and I heard you two say something about hating that ice cream, so I just thought I could make a funny little headline story with that, so I may just kinda well...”

“Leave,” Draco said, not breaking eye contact with the man, his face stiff and covered with the remains of his tears.

The reporter hurriedly switched on his camera, clicked it once before realizing his mistake and running out of the house as fast as possible, leaving his lens protector on the seat, followed shortly after by Blaise and Pansy, who were likely about to tell the reporter a few “kind” words.

“Harry, so you aren’t really with Ginny?” Draco whispered, a small smile inching back onto his face.

“As long as you forgive me for storming out like that.” 

“I should of believed you, I’m so sorry-” Draco replied, practically teleporting on Harry’s lap, hiding his face in his mess of a hair.

“I shouldn’t of left,” Harry cut in.

Draco twisted a little curl in Harry’s hair, burrowing into it more as his eyes finally realized how dry and exhausted they were. 

“Can you forgive me?” Draco asked, lifting up his head.

“Only if you can forgive me.”

“Good.” Draco curled up, letting his eyes finally close and recover from the day of emotions they had to go through. 

“I love you,” Draco whispered, as his mind slowly powered down.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that definitely didn't take forever... Anyways, thanks so much for reading this! <3


End file.
